A Little Anarchy
by TheMistressMystery
Summary: What if Joker didn’t escape the hospital’s grounds in that schoolbus? And how -did- Harvey Dent get out ?


**Title:** A Little Anarchy**Author/Artist: **TheAwfulDodger**Prompt:** Fic-prompt 5: Harvey/Nurse!Joker, only Joker is thinking about Batman. They do it in the back of a car. Bottom!Joker. Any rating. **Rating:** NC-17?

**Wordcount: **3967

**Summary: **What if Joker didn't escape the hospital's grounds in that schoolbus? And how -did- Harvey Dent get out ?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly so… (I do have a lur-ver-ly Nurse!Joker costume though… *wink wink nudge nudge*)**Warnings: **Dub-con, violence, implied Harvey/Rachel, voyeurism(?), slight gunporn, very slight possible-squick

**Author's notes: **Wow, this story ran away with me once I was on a roll! Hope you like it, Prompter! ;) I'm not a native speaker, so some sentences and punctuation may be a little bit off. It's also unbeta'ed, because I really wanted to post this in the Christmas-weekend. It's a Christmasgift after all… ;)

"You!"

It was a wonder the man had made it out of the hospital alive before it exploded into a great ball of flames that lit up Gotham's skyline. Judging his physical condition, Gotham's promising DA shouldn't have been able to walk. The burns on the right side of his body were horrific, most of the skin on his right side that had been exposed to the fire was charred into a third degree burn wound. Though the loss of skin and nerve-endings and therefore the loss of feeling was probably the reason Harvey Dent was still alive.

He had been awakened from his pain and drug induced slumber by the man ultimately responsible for his condition. The green-haired green-eyed madman who called himself The Joker. Somehow, the psychopath managed to slip into his room unnoticed. At first, he had thought it was just one of the nurses coming to change his bandages or up his morphine, but the minute Joker took the protective cover from his mouth and sat down, Harvey had known it wasn't just a nurse.

The madman must have stolen one of the nurses uniforms, Harvey realised, as the ginger wig was removed to free a mop of greasy green hair. A sigh escaped the scarred mouth before the clown started about Rachel. Rachel, Rachel, his Rachel… Dead. Burned to death before the police could reach her. Burned to death as the Batman tore Harvey from the consuming flames… It should have been him, HE should have died, because he could not go on living without her… No hard feelings, Joker said in his nasal voice, waving his hands around. If he wasn't restrained, he would strangle the clown, choke the life out of him with his very own hands.

But he couldn't, limbs tied down to stop him from inflicting more harm to himself, stop him from picking at the burns, hurting himself on the outside so his heart wouldn't smart so very terribly on the inside… He narrowed his eyes as he listened to the Clown's ramblings.

"When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal…" the madman's bare hands were holding his own, giving it a friendly pat "…you'll know that I'm telling the truth." Insanely enough, in his mind's eye he could see the police dusting the place for the Joker's fingerprints, he himself a mangled corpse on the bed, stabbed to death by the insane clown.

Joker didn't stick a knife in him though. He did the opposite, starting to free Harvey's hands from the restraints, and it intrigued him. Why did this man, who had gambled with Harvey's life, free him? An image of Rachel screaming as the flames surrounded her sprang to mind, and ignited the fires of rage and sorrow in his chest once more. Harvey lunged at the Joker as soon as both of his hands were free, but he was easily overpowered. The clown would probably have been no match for him if he had been healthy, but Harvey was injured and high on morphine.

The mad clown held his hand almost gently as he bent it back and forth, spinning his tale about schemers in his nasal voice. The skin of Joker's hands was surprisingly soft, and Harvey found himself being drawn in by the Joker's narration. He couldn't help but look the clown in the eye as he leaned over the bed, still holding on to Harvey's wrists. The green eyes were impossibly bright, and there was a definite sparkle of insanity bringing them to life.

Going on about "plans" and "schemers", the clown's voice was almost hypnotising, breath tickling over Harvey's skin as the Joker's face was only inches away from his own. He absentmindedly noted that he could not feel Joker's breath ghosting across his skin on the right side of his face, the burnt side. Considering the fact that the little bit of skin he had left was a mass of third degree burns, it did not surprise him that he could not feel the breath coming past those yellow teeth. Harvey did not move when the Joker released his wrists, too caught up in the clown's tale. He could almost feel the gears turning in his own head, mulling over everything that slipped out of the madman's wicked, scarred mouth.

"Introduce a little anarchy. Upset the established order and everything becomes chaos…" Why was he not surprised when the Joker pulled a gun from a pocket in his nurse's uniform and pressed it into his hands? Harvey stared down at the cool metal in his hands as the Joker wrapped his own hands around Harvey's hold, then lifted their combined grip to rest the gun's muzzle on his sloppily painted forehead.

"I'm an agent of chaos…" the wicked wicked scarred mouth told him. A grin playing on the clown's lips, pink tongue slipping out to lick them. The gears in Harvey's head slowly started to grind to a halt.

"Oh, and you know the thing about chaos?" Joker questioned, as he stuck a admonishing finger out at Harvey. Harvey's eyes flicked down to the clown's finger for a second, not registering the ragged bitten nail or the greasepaint in the cuticles, only registering its closeness to his face as his mind was too preoccupied with Joker's speech. He looked into the green pools of madness again as the Joker continued talking.

"It's fear…" Something clicked in Harvey's mind. The Joker was right. It wasn't his fault Rachel was dead, it wasn't his fault Harvey's features were a charred mess. No, it was the Joker's fault, another part of his mind argued. It was the Joker's men who kidnapped Rachel and him! He may not have set the explosives, but he must have given the orders and set the traps.

Green eyes glittering with something inhuman peered into his own across the Glock's barrel. Yes-no-yes-no-YESSSYESSYESS-NoRachelNo! Why could he not MAKE-UP-HIS-MIND?! There was only one thing he could do, one thing he used to do for fun, which was a sort of running joke between him and Rachel... She used to tease him about his habit of flipping his two-faced silver dollar, but it wasn't two-faced anymore… One side was tarnished black by the fire, the side that had been touching the concrete floor was still silver. Just like himself, one side irreparably damaged, the other unblemished. Maybe it was more of a twofaced coin then it had ever been, just like he himself was now two-faced?

Holding the coin up to the Clown, Harvey showed him the unblemished side. "You live-" he hissed, before turning the silver dollar over in his hands and holding the tarnished side up to the Joker. "-you die."

Suicidal as well as mad, because the green pools never left Harvey's eyes as the coin was flipped into the air and deftly caught again. Harvey flicked his eyes downwards and opened his hand to see how the dollar had landed. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the shining side glinting at him. A small mocking smile played across the Joker's scarred mouth, and the rage that had been building and building inside Harvey's chest wanted out. But the clown calmly took the gun back from Harvey's hand, prying it from his fingers and pocketing it inside the nurse's uniform again.

A growl escaped Harvey as the Joker nonchalantly turned around, the little mocking smile still present on the clown's painted face. His hands scrabbled at the last restraint, a belt across his chest which the Joker hadn't undone. His fingers would not cooperate with him to open it, his growl becoming louder as he became more frustrated. Joker didn't spare him another glance as the clown exited Harvey's hospital room.

The frustrated growl coming from Harvey's mouth turned into something inhuman. He wasn't done with the clown, would not let him get away this easily. The door closed behind the clown as Harvey's fingers fumbled with the buckle on the restraint, finally working it loose. And not a moment too soon, because somewhere down the hall something exploded. Harvey couldn't help laughing, growl morphing into insane laughter seamlessly. Seemed like the clown DID make plans.

He yanked the belt open and slid off the bed, as another explosion sounded, this one closer to his room. His bare feet landed on the linoleum floor, and he wobbled a bit unsteadily on his feet as he regained his balance. He had to get out of this room, because he knew the Joker had probably rigged more explosives. Good thing it was on the ground floor, Harvey's mind supplied, as he grabbed an IV-stand for support. He made his way towards the window as fast as he could manage. The glass broke easily as he just slammed the IV-stand against the window and moved it around to smash the bigger pieces free from the windowsill.

Another explosion, this time even closer, and Harvey realised a couple of cuts from some glass was the least of his worries. He didn't even notice the shards of glass cutting his bare feet as he managed to squeeze through the broken window. On the other side of his window was a small strip of grass with some bushes, separating the building from the parking lot.

Just as the Joker must have wanted it, the parking lot was utter chaos. Hospital staff and emergency services were evacuating patients, as the building started to explode around them. Harvey took a second to observe the chaos as he pondered his options. Revenge would taste sweet, but he needed to get out of here first. He started to walk across the grassy strip towards the parking lot, when he saw a familiar person emerging from the hospital's exit. The rage fuelled him as he started to run towards the clown, all his physical aches and pains forgotten, the only pain he could feel was the deep aching hole where his heart used to be.

"You!" He growled. The clown seemed too preoccupied with a device that Harvey took to be the detonator for the bombs that were exploding all over the hospital by now. Joker frantically pushed the button as Harvey closed in on him, but a big explosion destroyed the rest of Gotham General behind them. The clown turned looked over his shoulder to watch the hospital burn, and his eyes lit up as he spotted Harvey just a few feet away from him.

"Ah, Dent.." he breathed, insane grin once again playing on his face. "Made it out I see? Good, good, that's uh- goood." He cackled madly as a car pulled up beside them. "Well, I'll be seeing you around, uh, Harvey Two-Face…" Joker breathed in his nasal voice as he opened the car door. He slid into the backseat but Harvey wouldn't let him get away that easy. Reaching into the car, he grabbed the Joker's wrist on an impulse, and tugged. The clown made an annoyed sound and rolled his eyes.

"Just ah- get in here." He grabbed Harvey around the wrist with his other hand and gave a tug of his own. A rage filled snarl escaped Dent at the clown's move, but it made sense. It would be stupid to stay out on the open parking lot while the hospital burned around them. Harvey let himself be pulled into the backseat of the car as Joker scooted over to make room for him. The driver turned his head anxiously, looking over his shoulder at the unexpected passenger.

"Schiffy Schiffy Schiffy… drive..?" Joker sighed, waggling an admonishing finger at the tense looking driver. Thomas Schiff's dark eyes shifted towards Harvey, who hadn't closed the door, before sliding back towards the Joker. Something flickered in the clown's green eyes, and Schiff whipped his head forward again and stepped on the gas. Harvey grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut as the car took off.

"We weren't finished, clown." Harvey growled, once again making a grab for the Joker's wrist. He caught one of the madman's wrist in a bruising grip, fishing the Glock from the pocket in the nurse's dress with his other. "Your man, your plan, you pay." Harvey stated, as he glared at the messily painted face.

"Ah, Harrvey, we-uh, talked about this-" Joker started "-I was in Gordo-" Harvey shut him up with a punch to the mouth, fist stained by the red lipstick. Joker's head snapped back, but his only reaction was a blink and a low chuckle which served only to infuriate Gotham's DA more.

"Shut up!" Harhey hissed, causing Thomas Schiff's eyes to flick nervously towards the rearview mirror and back to the road again. The Joker continued to chuckle, and Harvey felt the fire of rage inside his chest roar. He couldn't help lifting his fist and punching the mad clown in the face again. This time the chuckle faded into a groan, Joker spat out a glob of bloody saliva. His tongue slipped out to subconsciously lick the corners of his mouth, Harvey's eyes glued to that sinful mouth.

At the sight of that pink flesh caressing the scars, an idea sprang to mind on how to punish the Joker for killing his Rachel and ruining not only his face but his entire life as well. Joker would just have to give him what Rachel could never again give him. He narrowed his eyes in grim determination and caught Thomas Schiff's gaze in the rearview mirror. He aimed the Glock at the back of the nervous little man's head.

"Keep driving." It was surprisingly easy to intimidate this little mouse with just a growl. Right at that moment, the clown started laughing again, a dark corrupted laugh. Harvey grabbed a handful of the greasy green hair and yanked the Joker's head close to his own. He would not kiss that scarred mouth with it's yellowed teeth for a million dollars, but it would sure look nice stretched around his cock…

"You killed Rachel…" he growled in a low voice "…so you'd better take her job seriously!" He gave the clown's head a shake with the hand still fisted in his hair. Joker gave a delicious little shudder that Harvey couldn't miss. Keeping the Glock's barrel pointed at the back of Schiff's head, Harvey tugged Joker's head downwards by the curtain of greasy curls and guided it underneath his hospital gown. Steadying the clown with a firm hand in his hair, Harvey shifted in his seat to push his growing erection against the Joker's mouth.

"You'll be very very sorry if you bite me, freak." Harvey growled, pleased to see the Joker's frame shuddering again. He felt the other's warm breath ghost over his bare flesh, before that wicked tongue slipped out to lick the head of his erection. A moan escaped him, eyes rolling back in his head as warm wetness engulfed his cock when the clown took him into his mouth.

The clown wasn't bad, not bad at all. Pretty skilled in fact… Harvey forced his mind away from comparing the Joker's skill with Rachel's. The clown's tongue circled around the head of his member as one his hands tentatively moved underneath Harvey's hospital gown to cradle his balls. And then the Joker moaned, the vibrations of his throat travelling right up Harvey's spine and into his brain as sparks of pleasure. The gun pointed at Schiff's head wavered a little, but he regained his composure pretty quickly. The hand he had still wrapped in the Joker's hair tugged the clown off his cock with a wet pop.

As the clown's face reappeared from underneath the hospital gown, he looked positively debauched. The already messy face paint was smeared into an almost unrecognisable mess and his green eyes were dilated. But a grin was still present on the Joker's face. Thomas Schiff took one look in the rearview mirror, paled even more and concentrated on the road again. That was fine with Harvey, he couldn't care less about the mousy little man.

He manoeuvred the Joker into the position he wanted him with the hand still fisted in his hair. It wasn't very hard to have the clown turn his back on him, not when it was obvious he was as interested as Harvey was, judging by the way his nurse dress tented in the front. On his hands and knees on the backseat didn't leave Harvey a lot of room to manoeuvre, but he did not need much room. A vicious tug on the green locks brought the clown's head backwards as Harvey let the Glock slide underneath the nurse uniform's skirt.

Both Joker's and Schiff's breathing sped up as Harvey lifted the uniform's skirt with the gun's muzzle, flipping it onto Joker's back. A growl escaped Harvey as he revealed the clown's creamy white bottom, unprotected by underwear. The Glock traced patterns on the silky skin, back and forth, back and forth, moving closer and closer to the opening Harvey knew was hidden between the Joker's cheeks.

The Joker squirmed as a hooked fish when Harvey finally pressed the gun against his entrance, which earned him a rough shake by the hand still wrapped firmly in his hair. He groaned and stilled, convulsively licking his lips. The gun's pressure on his sensitive entrance increased gradually, and Joker couldn't help hoping that the former DA wouldn't actually force the Glock into his ass.

"Admit it." Harvey growled, forcing the gun's cold steel against the Joker's twitching opening. Joker groaned, fingers clawing at the backseat, but didn't answer.

"Admit. It." Again, no answer but a moan and a shudder.

"ADMIT IT, FREAK!" Harvey shouted and violently shook Joker's head which did nothing other then making the clown groan with obvious pleasure.

"ADMIT YOU KILLED HER!" He couldn't hold himself back, could not help himself any longer. The rage and sorrow and desire flooding through him in a twisted maelstrom, the conflicting thoughts running through his head. He moved the Glock to the back of the clown's head, pushed his cock against the clown's hole and pushed himself inside in one savage thrust.

Schiff's eyes were glued to the rearview mirror as twin screams filled the car, one filled with inhuman rage and suffering, the other one of arousal mixed with pain. Schiff's knuckles were white with pressure as he gripped the steering wheel, eyes continuously shifting from the road to the couple in the backseat and back to the road again. Harvey had thrust himself inside with one brutal move, but had stopped moving. He leaned over the Joker's back, who's head was angled back painfully by the harsh grip on his hair, and lowered his mouth to the clown's ear.

"Admit it!" He hissed before giving one savage thrust with his hips. Joker let out a breathy moan as there was nothing but his own saliva to ease the way, but remained silent otherwise. Clenching his teeth, Harvey pulled his member almost all the way out before slamming it back in, determined to make the clown admit murdering his Rachel. The pained breathy moans that came from the Joker's mouth with every thrust soon made him lose control, and he started rutting as a wild animal, holding the greasy green locks in a death grip. The Glock soon moved from it's position on the back of the Joker's skull, falling to the seat forgotten as Harvey let it go to grip the clown's slim hips. This gave him more leverage, and he could angle even deeper into the not completely unwilling body underneath it.

The pained moans soon became filled with lust as Harvey's thrusts started to hit the Joker's prostate, his grip on the Clown's hip leaving red marks. Every move of his hips tore a little "ah" sound from the Joker which went straight to Harvey's cock. He was close now, close to coming, but it frustrated him to no end that he could not get the clown to admit his guilt. He let the fistful of green hair go and reached underneath to Joker's skirt to find his member. Questing fingers soon found it, as hard as Harvey's own and leaking precome onto the backseat. Harvey wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing it in his fist just a little too tight. He kept increasing the pressure as he draped himself over the Joker's back again to whisper in the Clown's ear.

"Say it, Joker…" Fist squeezing ever tighter and tighter, until the pressure became too much for the clown, who shook his head in denial as the admission slipped from his scarred lips. A whisper almost too soft to be heard.

"Yesssss… I killed her…"

Harvey's hand squeezed tighter still. "Louder."

"Ungggh… It was me, I-ah, killed her…"

"LOUDER!"

"I KILLED HER, BATS, IT WAS ME!" The clown started laughing like a maniac, and Harvey let go of the his member to grip the slim hips, resuming his frantic pace. The admission from the Joker was like a bandaid on the ragged hole where his heart used to be, but he didn't care. A few forcefull thrusts into the Joker's warm, clenching body and Harvey came, the Joker still laughing like a maniac. He pulled out of the Joker's clenching arse and let the last few spurts of come decorate the pale as cheeks before him. His cock was smeared with a disgusting mixture of blood, come and waste, but that pleased Harvey in a weird way. He stroked a hand over his member, hand coming away with the mess on it, and proceeded to wipe the scum off on the Joker's cheek. The reddish brown smear stood out against the white greasepaint on the clown's face.

Harvey fished the gun from the floor as the Joker's laughter tapered off into a groan, one of the clown's hands reaching down towards his own member. It seemed that Dent had forgotten about the Joker as he pushed the Glock against the back of Thomas Schiff's head. The poor man was so nervous he almost jumped out of his skin as the gun's muzzle nudged against his head.

"Stop the car." Harvey ordered, making Schiff slam on the brakes as if he was bitten. Joker let out a chuckle that was more like a groan as he sat up from his position on all fours. His right hand was wrapped firmly around his still erect member, jacking himself off as Schiff pulled over and Harvey opened the door. Almost every breath coming from the Joker's mouth was a moan sounding suspiciously like "batssss", but Harvey Dent could not care less. He let himself out of the car, giving Thomas Schiff's head one last nudge with the gun. Sticking his head back in the car, he eyed the wanton Joker with distaste. "I'll be seeing you…clown." With that, he slammed the door closed and started to walk away.

"Bats…"


End file.
